Gail and Holly Halloween
by massivenerdywarehouse
Summary: Takes place after 4x13. It's a Gail and Holly Halloween fic. I may have let my nerd flag fly a bit with this one ; ) Not sure if there will be another part to this. Reviews appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

Holly knocked on Andy's apartment door. Gail had been house sitting all week while Andy had father-daughter bonding time at a little cottage in the Muskokas. Holly had thought about how she'd like to take Gail to a cottage or go camping up north, even if her girlfriend would complain the whole time about bugs, dirt, and fresh air. But, since they had only been dating officially for a little over a month, Holly decided not to risk scaring Gail off by suggesting getaway plans. And besides, it was now the end of October; camping and cottage season was over until next spring.

She could hear Gail quickly straightening up the likely huge mess in the apartment. As she listened to Gail mumbling profanities about not being ready, Holly realized that she wasn't alone in the hallway. There was an older lady with the ancient skin, deep wrinkles, and dirty white hair as proof of a full life lived. The weird smell wafting off her, thought Holly, was something else entirely.

The older lady, who was clearly having trouble looking for her keys in a bottomless bag, looked up in Holly's direction when she felt eyes on her. The lady turned towards Holly, "Good evening Captain," and did a little salute.

Holly looked down at her Halloween costume. She was impressed that this lady, who she didn't initially judge as a lover of quality television, knew who she was dressed as.

"Good evening. How are you?"

"Well I'd be great if you were real law enforcement and here to take that wicked blond girl in there back to your ship."

"Really?," said Holly trying to keep a straight face, "Tell me more about this wicked blond."

"She's got a bit of the devil in her, she does. I want my nice sweet Andy back because this one, this one is some kind of criminal delinquent. I can't see the good in her. You know what she did? The other day…" the old lady stopped and scowled as Gail swung the door open.

Holly turned towards Gail and did her best 'ta-da' pose. Gail didn't even say anything, her face said it all. There was no mistaking that she was excited for their date tonight, but the child-like joy quickly faded. Gail's face then went from confused to blank as she ran her eyes over Holly's costume. Gail scrunched up her face, shook her head, "Ummm..."

Holly just looked at her in confused silence, "… what?…"

"Just come inside so I can see you in better light." But before closing the door, she stuck her head out into the hallway. And with her fakest princess voice, "I heard what you were saying Mrs. McGregor. I just want you to know, that I love you too. You crazy old hag," followed with an almost inaudible, "Go fuck yourself," mumbled under her breath.

Mrs. McGregor's face contorted as she yelled back, "I'll be counting the days till you're gone. Stay away from me and my cats, you little witch."

The door shut with the old lady still grumbling in the hallway.

"You seem to have made a great impression on Andy's neighbours," said Holly wryly.

"Oh, the old bag of bones out there? She's gotta be the most crotchety person I've ever met. She hasn't said a nice thing to me all week, she scowls at everyone and complains about everything… ugh she just gets on my nerves," Gail threw her hands up in exasperation.

Holly cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "So Mrs. McGregor is like looking into your future then?"

"Hey, hey… Ouch… Abuse," Gail made a motion like she'd been stabbed.

"What? Did I go too far? Poor Gail," Holly antagonized, "Knowing you, I'm sure that you've done something to deserve the old lady's wrath."

Gail set her jaw, "It's all her fault. I went grocery shopping one day, and I'm trying to carry everything and can't really see my feet. At the same time, her bajillion raggedy looking cats were in the hallway and I tripped over one. She thought that I kicked it. She screamed at me, I yelled at her, threatened to call animal services, and now she thinks I'm some kind of spawn of Satan." Gail shrugged and crossed her arms.

"So you both reacted really maturely then," Holly laughed, "nothing alike at all."

"It's not funny," Gail protested.

"Mrs. McGregor's got one thing on you though. She knows who I'm dressed as."

"But… is she going to rock your world tonight? I think that I still win where it really counts, unless you're into rattling old bones."

"You make a compelling point."

"But now you should tell me what you're dressed as because I feel like I'm really missing something here. Like, you look amazing. Hot as fucking hell! I can't wait to tear that off you later… but are you wearing a turtleneck under that? And what is 'that'."

"Think Voyager," Holly made a sweeping motion with her hands.

"I'll admit that I wasn't the greatest or even a very good student, but even I remember a little from history class. You do not look like how I picture a voyageur."

"No, no. Not a voyageur. I'm not a fan of seventeenth century fur traders. Well, at least not enough to dress as one for Halloween" Holly shrugged and then regained her excited energy, "Voyager. As in Star Trek Voyager."

"Oh, so it's a nerdy space thing then. Like those movies with that hot guy. What's his name?... Chris Pine."

Holly rolled her eyes, "Sort of."

"But what's with the turtleneck?"

"A lot of the women's uniforms have a turtleneck thing, but I am not just anyone." Holly places her hands firmly on her hips, "I am Captain Janeway of the USS Voyager. The only female Starfleet captain to have her own show and the sexiest of all the captains," said Holly clearly impressed with herself for her excellent taste in costume. "I had a huge Kate Mulgrew obsession when I was younger. It probably should have tipped me off that I wasn't that into guys."

"You don't say," Gail said mockingly.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that you've never watched any kind of Star Trek," said Holly and with a twinkle of determination continued, "Next week, you and I are going to have a Star Trek marathon, Next Gen and Voyager."

"Oh, how will I ever control my excitement," she said sarcastically.

"You joke now, but you'll be a trekkie in no time," exclaimed Holly, "And hey, why aren't you dressed? Don't tell me that you're too cool to dress up and you're going to the party as yourself."

"Shift ran late, there was a whole crapload of paperwork," sighed Gail, "but, I'm gonna go get dressed now. It's going to take me an hour or so to get ready."

"Alright. Well, I'll just be sitting here watching whatever's on tv."

"Okay cool," said Gail as she began to duck into the other room, "I'm not sure what number it is but Andy has the Discovery Channel."

"Just because I like science does not automatically make the Discovery Channel my favourite," she paused, "Yes, it is my favourite, but you shouldn't just assume that."

"Sure, sure. Says the woman dressed as Captain Janeway"

In defiance, Holly stuck her tongue out at the empty doorway.

…..

"Are you almost done? Your hour is up"

"Just finished," replied Gail as she walked out into the living room to show off.

Holly stood up from the couch. Her jaw was practically on the floor, "That is not at all like what I was expecting you to wear. Holy crap, that is one of the best zombie costumes I've ever seen. Your tattered clothes and your makeup job is soo perfect. You look like a real zombie," she said with wonder and excitement.

"I must admit, it was really hard to make my beautiful face look so ugly," said Gail with a cocky smile. "Normally I'd pick a prettier costume, or something cool and sexy, but I know that you're really into dead things so I went with this. And I watched enough zombie movies while living with Dov and Chris to know far too much useless zombie shit."

Holly pulled Gail in close, "Just because I'm a forensic pathologist doesn't mean that I love dead things, but your wicked zombie costume is turning me on in a weird and kinda creepy way. I like," she said before pressing her lips to Gail's.

"Hey," Gail said as she pulled back, "watch the makeup. I don't have time to retouch it before we go and we're going to be late as it is."

"Fine," Holly sighed, "I guess that I can wait."

"Do we have everything? Are we all ready."

"Yes and yes," said Holly, "Even without Janeway's hair and whatnot, at least I know that some of your friends will recognize who I'm dressed as, or at least get the Star Trek reference."

"I do work with some very uncool people who will understand your Star Trek thing," teased Gail, "I'm thinking that there's gonna lots comments about my costume too. I bet that Oliver will make at least one joke about how I'm a zombie so I'm going to eat you later," she smiled and winked.

"That does sound like something Oliver would say," Holly smirked. She opened the door and chivalrously motioned for Gail to go first.

"Oh Captain Janeway, you're so lovely. Thank you," Gail teased and did a little curtsy before walking through the doorway.

Holly looks at her confused, "Are you sure that you've watched a lot of zombie movies? You know I appreciate the sarcastic manners but zombies don't talk like that. They're more like, 'arg gaw err, me want brains,'" Holly said in her best zombie voice as she begins to shut the door.

"Well maybe I'm a Victorian zombie. You don't know my undead back story," she said confidently, "I could have had a very good upbringing before becoming a zombie. So maybe I speak so well because I don't settle for the brains of dumbasses, like other zombies do. I only eat the best of brains. Like yours."

"Awwww that was disgustingly sweet," said Holly with a hand over her heart and batting her eyelashes.

The door shut with a soft click. The laughing of Gail and Holly slowly fading down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail and Holly checked their coats and walked into where most of the precinct had already gathered, except for those who had to work on Halloween.

This was Holly's first chance to really get to know Gail's friends. Sure, she'd seen all of them dozens of times at the precinct and gotten to know them a little, but normally she was bringing bad news or just there to see Gail. And she'd talked to people at the wedding that she'd accompanied Gail to but this was her first party as Gail's girlfriend. Also, Halloween was her favourite occasion so she thought it was the perfect time to get to know everyone better. For Holly, Halloween was a night when people could be anything that they wanted and you got to see a side to people that you don't see the rest of the year. A chance for everyone to get out of their normal box, get a little crazy, and have fun.

"Ughghgh," Gail groaned.

"What?"

"There's so many people here and they're all so happy in their dumb costumes. It's like an overload of good feelings. I need a drink to deal with all of… this."

"Hmm," Holly raised an eyebrow, "I'm thinking tequila shots will dull the pain of seeing people be so happy."

"And this is why you're awesome."

"I know," Holly grabbed Gail's hand and led her through the crowd.

At first the bartender began to hit on Holly a little, but Gail made if very clear by kissing Holly that they were there together and this guy had no chance. It was Holly's first time seeing Gail get really jealous. It was nice to know that Gail liked her so much, even though she really had nothing to worry about with this guy, or any guys for that matter.

A couple shots for Holly and maybe a couple more than needed for Gail, when they decided it was time to start being social. When they turned around from the bar they both laid eyes on the same costumed pair.

"Oh wow! That's amazing. Look at them!" When Holly didn't get a response she looked at Gail beside her. Gail's eyes were twinkling with wonder and she had a massive mischievous grin that nearly swallowed her face.

"Gail? Earth to Gail."

"Wha… yeah, sorry… look. It's so perfect. There's like a year's worth of making fun of them in just those costumes. Chris is so tall and kinda muscley and then Dov is small and skinny. Too good. They're dressed as Batman and Robin."

There was no time for Holly to say anything; Gail was already dragging her to where Chris and Dov were standing with Traci.

"Hey Holly, nice to see you here with Gail. And that is a great Star Trek costume. Much better than the one that I wore as kid," said Chris with a look of admiration.

"Agreed, great costume. Wait, let me guess," said Dov, "Voyager. Janeway."

"Yeah that's right. Thanks guys. It's nice that someone here knows who I'm dressed as," Holly glanced at Gail.

Traci and Gail exchanged shrugs.

"And Gail is… Let me see," said Dov, "A soul crushing, brain eating zombie. AKA, Gail dressed as her personality."

Gail crossed her arms, "Oh ha ha. That's so funny. But from where I'm standing, you're in no place to make fun of my costume."

Chris and Dov broke out into superhero poses, which they had obviously been practicing. They looked like they were straight out of a movie or comic book.

"Well I think you guys look amazing," said Holly and Traci nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," said Chris, "Every year we have costumes that go together. I would say this year is probably our best. But the one year where I dressed as Wolverine and Dov dressed as young Charles Xavier, that was pretty good too… And Gail, don't listen to Dov, you've got one of the best zombie costumes I've ever seen."

"Uh, thanks Chris," said Gail to the back of Chris' head. Dov was dragging him away to go talk to whoever had just entered the bar.

"He's right Gail," said Traci, "I expected like Marilyn Monroe or something, but you pull off zombie pretty well. But, not gonna lie, Holly in that uniform thing is kind of outshining you right now. Damn"

"Well, you know, I try," Holly grinned, "I love your costume too, it's so colourful and your wings are all shiny."

"Yeah, yours isn't really what I was expecting either. I thought I'd see really sexy Traci tonight but you're mostly covered up. It's like child friendly or something… So what's with the fairy costume?" said Gail.

"Well I took Leo out before coming here. I am a mom, remember?" Gail just shrugs like 'what' and Traci continues, "This year he dressed up like Peter Pan. He looked so cute. I think that I took a hundred pictures… ugh… Anyways, he wouldn't let me take him around trick-or-treating if I wasn't dressed a fairy."

"That's really cute," said Holly, "I want to see the pictures next time I come into the precinct."

"Deal," said Traci with a big smile, "And Gail I know this costume wasn't as sexy as you were expecting but your brother seems to be really into it. We have big plans for it tonight. There's a few things that we want…"

"No. No. Stop. Ewww. Too much information. I don't want to know what you're doing with Steve in the bedroom. Ugh… gag," Gail made a disgusted face.

"Hmmm…gagging…," Traci smirked.

"Nooo! Images seared into my mind. I'm scarred for life now. Thanks a lot Traci."

Holly was laughing so hard that she had to wipe away a few tears, but stopped when Gail gave her a look, "What? It's hilarious. You pushed Traci into getting with Steve and now she's going to torture you by talking about their sexcapades. It's like you set yourself up for it."

Gail didn't want to admit it but she had nothing to say to that, there was no witty comeback. So she crossed her arms and looked around the room, hoping to see something or someone to change the subject… Spotted, Oliver already working his way through the crowd towards them.

"Hey, hey ladies," said Oliver as he did a weird nod thing. Clearly he was already a little buzzed, if not tipsy, "Nash, if I saw you then I'm supposed to tell you that Noelle is looking for you but I have no idea where she is now so good luck with that."

"Thanks for that I guess. I'll go look for her now. And by the way Oliver, nice nonexistent costume," Traci patted Oliver's shoulder on her way past him.

Oliver yelled out over the music to her, "Actually I am wearing a costume. It's subtle and hilarious."

"I'm with Traci," said Holly, "you don't look like you've dressed up at all."

"Seriously Oliver did you dress up at all? Even I dressed up," Gail gestured to her makeup, "Is it because you're getting a bit older now? Did you forget to put on your costume before coming here and now you're just pretending it was your plan the whole time? Admit it."

"Read the nametag," said Oliver.

"Hello my name is: homicidal maniac," said Gail with a confused look.

Holly gasped, "Yes. Oh my god that is amazing."

"I think that I'm missing something here," Gail said still puzzled.

"You really had a weird sheltered life growing up didn't you," said Holly.

"Wait till you meet my mom. Then you will understand," Gail sighed, "If there wasn't some kind of justice in a show or movie then I usually didn't get to watch it. And no, vigilante justice didn't count so I didn't know all about even the Ninja Turtles until I started living with Batman and Robin over there."

"Every time you talk about her, you make me more excited to meet her. She sounds like such a lovely woman," said Holly sarcastically.

"Seriously, good luck when you meet her. She's one of the most intimidating people I've ever met. I will be rooting for you… And bringing it back to me," Oliver turned the attention back to himself, "It's an Addams Family reference. At the end of the movie it's Halloween, Wednesday dresses in her normal clothes. When she's asked what she's dressed as she says…"

In her excitement, Holly got to it before Oliver could, "she says in the most matter of fact way 'I'm a homicidal maniac. They look just like everyone else.'"

Holly and Oliver high-fived.

"It's classic," said Oliver.

"I get it, but it seems pretty lame," Gail said.

"You just need to see the movies. Then you'll think my costume is awesome," said Oliver full of confidence, "And I love the costume that my favourite lady of the evening has chosen."

"Ummm thanks," said Gail.

"No not you, Peck. Holly's costume. I'm a bit of a trekkie myself you know."

"I did not know that and thanks," said Holly quite happy that Gail's precinct had a lot of nerds in it, "It took me a while to find the right one."

"The search was worth it… And Peck, you are dressed as… hmmm… give me a moment… got it. You are a zombie, but I'm thinking that you're no regular zombie. You're not in it for eating the brains, you have a more refined taste, if you know what I mean."

"You're not too subtle so yeah we get it Oliver," said Gail dryly.

Oliver tried to make a winking face but it just looked weird. The alcohol was really kicking in.

"Yes. Thanks Oliver, we got it," Gail smiled and looked over to Holly, "I told you he'd say something like that."

"You called it. I'll give you that. And by the way he's gone," Holly gestured to the space that Oliver had just occupied. He was somewhere out in the crowd now. It looked to Holly like he was on the hunt for finger foods, like a drunk vulture.

"Well that's drunk Oliver for you. Somehow more weird than regular Oliver and a lot more inappropriate. Drunk Oliver makes a lot of his appearances when Oliver isn't living at home with his family," said Gail.

"Oh, that's a little depressing," Holly frowned.

"Nope. What's depressing is that I still can't get images of Steve and Traci doing weird kinky things with that fairy costume out of my head," Gail shuddered.

"I know just how to take your mind of it," Holly offered her hand to Gail, "may I escort you to the dance floor."

"On one condition," said Gail, "We go the long way and make a stop at the bar where I can drink enough that I won't care who sees me dancing."

"Sounds like a plan," said Holly as she took Gail's hand.

They danced. They drank. They mingled. They danced some more. A very happy Gail and Holly danced and drank their way through the rest of the night, not stopping until the houselights came up.


	3. Chapter 3

_NSFW. Pretty sure this is the last chapter. Please review _

Gail had trouble figuring out which key of hers went with a lock in normal circumstances. Now she was trying to hurry, she was drunk, and had Andy's keys mixed in with her own. She considered giving up out of frustration. But saying "what in the fuck" a lot and several keys later, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

Holly had barely realized the door was opening when Gail grabbed hold of her and pulled her inside. The things that Holly had been holding were taken by Gail and tossed aside. The keys too were carelessly tossed onto the counter, of which they slid off and under a chair. It was going to be hard to find them in the morning but that didn't really matter right now.

Gail pinned Holly against the door making it rattle under the force. Gail cupped her girlfriend's face while Holly held tightly onto the hips in front of her. Gail's lips tasted of tequila, salt, and beer. When Gail finally drew back a bit, Holly had to gasp for air.

Gail was searching for the zipper on the back of Holly's one-piece costume. The zipper was small and sort of embedded into the fabric. Gail had trouble getting a good grip and when she did, the zipper didn't move. She tugged a few more times and nothing. She pulled Holly away from the door and looked at the zipper a little closer. She couldn't see why it wasn't working and she was becoming really impatient.

Holly, who was being held in an awkward position as Gail inspected the zipper, asked, "Something wrong?"

"This stupid fucking zipper," Gail huffed and whined, "I just want your costume off. I've been waiting all fucking night."

"Let me try," Holly reached around to the back of her neck and tried the zipper, but no luck.

"I'm going to get the scissors."

"What? Why? No."

"I'm getting the scissors. If that costume isn't off you by the time I find them then I'll cut it off," Gail threatened and headed to the kitchen.

Holly scrambled to get the zipper working. She couldn't let Gail cut her costume, or possibly more in her drunken state. The costume was important, it fit her well and maybe she wanted to use it again sometime for any number of reasons, with future roleplay at the top of that list.

When Gail came back with scissors, the costume was lying on the wooden floor and Holly looked very pleased with herself. Gail threw down the scissors, hopefully on a table but she wasn't really paying attention so they could have landed anywhere.

Holly was almost knocked off her feet as Gail closed the gap between them. Hands were gripping at clothing and dropping it to the floor as they tried to make their way towards the bedroom. With hands going everywhere, their lips pressed together, and the only light coming from streetlights shining through windows, neither one could really see where they were headed. After banging into a few things that might leave bruises in the morning and nearly tripping over a couple things, they made it to the bedroom, but Holly wasn't going to make it to the bed.

Again, Holly was pinned, this time against a wall. Gail's lips were on her neck hands caressed her breasts. Gail pressed her thigh between Holly's legs. Holly gasped and moaned. She ran her hands through blonde hair and tried to keep from collapsing on the floor from the weakness she felt in her legs. This wasn't going to take long. Between the dancing together all night and the makeout session in the back of the cab, Holly was already more than halfway there. And it helped some that Holly could see Gail's pretty face again, since the zombie makeup was mostly sweat off on the dance floor; the last of it that clung to her face wouldn't last much longer.

Gail kept pressure with her thigh but also placed her two fingers between Holly's legs. Holly cried out as Gail began to move her fingers back and forth, ever so gently dipping them inside. All the while she kissed along Holly's collarbones and held her girlfriend with her other arm. Gail may not have looked that strong but police work had given her a fair amount of upper body strength.

Gail's fingers began to move faster, rhythmically, and the world began to lose focus for Holly. Gail was definitely doing most of the work of holding her up at this point. Holly was panting and she knew that noises and words were flying out of her mouth but she couldn't really hear anything over the sound of her heart pounding. It built and built, then the whole world slipped away as Holly felt the release.

When the world around her began to spin again, when it came back into focus, when Holly could breathe even if it was a little raggedy, she found her face in Gail's shoulder. She lifted her head up and Gail gave her a few pecks on her lips and cheeks. When Gail stopped, a very accomplished grin donned her face and Holly couldn't help but smile back at her. But it was all short lived, once Holly's breathing evened out and her legs seemed to work again, she was determined to give back better than she'd received. Holly was thankful that Gail hadn't teased her but that didn't mean Gail would get the same treatment.

Holly pushed Gail down onto the middle of the bed and wasted no time in crawling on top. Their bodies fit perfectly together, no matter the position, whether they were just lying in bed together or something more.

Holly knew her way around the female body better than anyone. After all, she spent all day reviewing medical journals and examining bodies, albeit dead ones. But still, she knew from her medical studies where all Gail's most sensitive nerve endings were and which nerves stimulated in one spot would cause pleasure in another part of Gail's body. She used all this knowledge every time she made love to Gail.

Gail arched her back as Holly placed a hand under her and tickled her spine as she kissed her way from Gail's throat down. Kisses down Gail's breasts, her ribs, her stomach. When Holly reached the bottom of Gail's spin, her girlfriend let out an involuntary shudder and Holly smirked while firmly placing kisses along Gail's hips.

Without pause Holly moved back up to Gail's lips, meeting them with force. Holly could sense the impatience in Gail's subtle movements and breathing, but she'd just have to wait. Holly was having too much fun teasing.

Holly moved her way down again. Her mouth moved from Gail's neck to her breasts, hands pressed against the sides of Gail's ribs. As Holly held Gail's nipples in her mouth, occasionally moving back and forth between each breast, licking and sucking. She rubbed along Gail's ribs; fingers and thumbs caressed each nerve ending. She could tell by how loud Gail was getting that she was doing a good job.

Holly made her way down, not stopping at Gail's hips this time. Holly spread Gail's legs and lay down flat between them. She kissed the inside of Gail's thighs, left leg then the right leg, each time kisses beginning near the knee and ending near Gail's centre.

She grabbed onto Gail, with one hand placed firmly on Gail's hips, her thumb rubbing the sensitive nerves there. She slowly moved in to Gail's centre, at first only placing teasing kisses on the hot, wet area. When Holly began with her tongue, she wasn't sure if Gail knew how loud she was being, but Holly took it as a good sign.

Holly's tongue would move fast one minute then slow the next. It moved lines, it moved in shapes, it moved in patterns, it moved to drive Gail wild.

When Holly finally inserted her fingers, one then two, Gail was very vocal about her appreciation. Holly knew she was very close to the edge. While she allowed her tongue to continue to play amongst Gail's folds, she began to move quicker, more rhythmically move her fingers in and out.

Gail tried to get a grip on anything around her, anything that could keep her from flying away. Her hands moved around, she gripped the pillows, the sheets, Holly's hair. Then time stood still as she reached climax and gave a very loud, grateful moan.

When Gail came to her senses, Holly had moved up beside her again and gave her a kiss before rolling over, exhausted on the bed. They were both still for several minutes, just trying to catch their breath. Holly thought she heard Gail mutter, "wow," under her breath at least a few times. Eventually though, Gail kissed Holly's cheek and crawled her way to the top of the bed, got under the covers and laid her head down on the pillow.

Holly stayed still for another couple minutes, both basking in the moment and steadying her breathing. Eventually she stood up and began looking for her clothes. She found her underwear, she knew her bra was somewhere near the dinning table, and she had found one sock. But she couldn't see or think of where the other sock might be. She searched everywhere around the room.

Gail propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Holly in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the elusive second sock."

"Why?"

"I'm going to get dressed and go back to my place."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Holly said, "It's what I always do after we have sex. Usually it's the middle of the day and one of us has to get back to work or I have to be up early in the morning and my stuff for work is at home. It's just become routine that I leave after sex… so I thought that's what you wanted and that I should go now."

"You're so weird sometimes," smiled Gail as she moved back the covers for Holly.

Holly raised an eyebrow in surprise that Gail wanted her to stay the night but didn't waste any time in crawling into bed. She got comfortable on her back and Gail placed her head on Holly's chest. Gail then used her fingers to draw invisible pictures on her girlfriend's stomach.

"I had fun tonight. And not just with 'this', but I have to tell you that 'this' was amazing. You never disappoint," Gail kissed Holly's neck gently, "I'm glad you went with me to the party. For someone who's kinda weird and considering that I didn't completely understand your costume, you make a pretty good date for a Halloween party."

"Thanks," Holly wrapped an arm around Gail, "I had fun too. And as for my costume, by the time we finish the Star Trek marathon I've got planned, you'll not only understand my costume but you'll want to be a Star Trek character next Halloween."

"Wow, feeling a little cocky now aren't we?"

Holly gave a little shrug, "Well judging by how loud you were, I'm pretty sure that I rocked your world. So yeah, I'm full of confidence right now."

"I won't deny it," Gail's face turned a little mischievous, "And not gonna lie, a couple times I heard how loud I was being and Mrs. McGregor crossed my mind. I hope that I woke her out of a deep sleep."

"You probably did," said Holly with a big grin on her face. She held onto Gail's hand and entwined their fingers together; she was trying hard to not laugh at the thought of the old lady waking up to the sound of Gail.

"I can only hope," said Gail.

The adrenaline was wearing off now and they became quiet again for a few minutes. In that time Gail played around and inspected Holly's fingers, while Holly ran her fingers through tangled blonde hair.

Gail sighed, "Are you hungry?"

"Sort of. Why? Are you?"

"A little," Gail lied; she was starving.

"We probably should've eaten something before going to the party," said Holly, "I could get us something from the kitchen?"

"No. There's nothing in the cupboards and the only things in the fridge are ketchup, margarine, and two bottles of wine."

"Well good to see you have your priorities right," Holly smirked.

Gail rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't matter anyways. I'm just hungry for pizza."

"I don't think any pizza places are open at this time."

"I know," Gail stuck out her lip in a mock pout.

"But greasy pizza will be great for our hangovers tomorrow. Where's your favourite place to get pizza? Maybe we could go there for lunch."

"Ummm," Gail thought for a minute, "It's not in Toronto. It's up north, like a whole day trip to get there so not a place for lunch tomorrow. It used to be called Sherry's Pizza. I don't think that's what it's called anymore, but Steve went up that way during the summer and said it's still there. It's in this little town just north of Algonquin Park, you have to drive through to the other side of the park to get there. I think the town is called Whitney, but I don't even know if it's a town. It has a population of almost nothing," Gail paused to make sure that Holly was still listening and then continued on, "Even though I don't like camping, I would go up to the park every year with Steve and my dad. It was a chance to get away from my mom for a week, and I always liked my dad better while camping. It was the one time that the topic of my future in law enforcement didn't come up… Anyways, at least once, usually on a rainy day, we'd go to this pizza place. The place doesn't look like much of anything but the pizza was always amazing."

Holly laid quiet for a minute, both taking in Gail's story and surprised that Gail had opened up about a positive childhood experience to her. Then Holly decided, "We should plan a trip up there sometime, except there's going to be snow soon up there, so it might have to wait until the spring."

"Deal," yawned Gail.

"You know, I'm not surprised that little town has such great pizza. One time my university friends and I were sitting, eating amazing pizza, in this small town, when we started talking about where all the best pizza was. We noticed that there were some exceptions but most of our favourite pizza places were in small towns, and the smaller the town, the better the pizza. We even drew up this model graph thing to show there was a direct correlation between the distance from a big city and how good the pizza was. It was fun, but super nerdy now that I think about it, but that's the kind of friends I had in university. They indulged my nerdy tendencies… and… and you're not listening, are you?... You're sleeping."

Gail's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow on Holly's bare chest. She was fast asleep and probably had been for a little while now. Holly kissed her blonde head, and said, "Goodnight." She closed her eyes and between the dancing, alcohol, exhausting sex, and having her beautiful girlfriend lying in her arms, it didn't take her long to drift off to sleep herself.


End file.
